You Bring Out the Wickedness in Me
by Gothcat
Summary: Sequel the 'The Art of Falling' Loreley and Leon are back and this time there is some one knew, and what is this is Leon jealous? No we must all be mistaken. This is rated for light fluffyness.I will be updating shortly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey yall I'm back yall. Sorry to leave you hanging, not ::cough::::cough:: Hey Jordan now you will be able to finally find out what will happen hint, hint. Well here is the long awaited story…….

"You Bring Out the Wickedness in Me"

PART ONE

"Leon," Loreley's voice caked out coming toward the door.

"Loreley it is me," the man said.

"Brennan, oh my goodness, I can't believe you are here," Loreley said running up to the man and hugging him and kissing his cheeks repeatedly. They were both speaking very fast German, making it hard for Leon to understand even a little bit.

"Loreley, who is this?" Leon said crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

They both stopped talking and turned toward him.

"Oh this is one of my best friends from Gymnastics and circus school in Germany," Loreley said.

"I am Brennan it is a pleasure to meet you," Brennan said.

"You said that Loreley was your fiancé" Leon said with a scowl on his lips.

"Brennan you should not tease Leon like that," Loreley said hitting Brennan's shoulder playfully. "Why don't we go inside and I will serve some tea for us," Loreley said walking past Leon and inside to the Kitchen. Brennan tried to follow her, but Leon blocked his path and Leon gave Brennan a cold stare and walked in after his fiancé, leaving Brennan to follow and close the door.

Once they all had their tea and were seated around the glass and cherry wood, coffee table, when Loreley finally break the silence.

" I hope that you have been doing well?" Loreley asked Brennan after taking a sip of her orange tea.

"O am doing really well thank you. I am actually working at the same place your father used to," Brennan said.

"Ah, the Grosses Haus. I suppose that you have all the male leads then?" Loreley asked.

The man known as Brennan blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I have been getting a lot of the leads, but you must be so much better off. What I do at the Grosses Haus is no competition for Kalido Stage," Brennan said.

"I have had only one lead so far," Loreley said and glanced at her watch. "Would you like to come with us to train? That way we can talk some more and you can meet everyone," Loreley said standing up

The walk to Kalido Stage was quiet. They would seem like a regular group of friends if it were not for the sinister glares Leon was giving Brennan. When they got there Kalos was out front.

"Hello you must be Brennan Kasir," Kalos said extending his hand for Brennan to Shake.

"Ja, and you are Kalos," Brennan said shaking Kalos's hand.

"How do you to know each other?" Loreley asked.

"Brennan is a guest to Kalido stage. He will be performing in the next show," Kalos said.

"Is this true Brennan?" Loreley asked in an accusing manner.

"Ja, it is true," Brennan said.

"Do you know yet who will be the male and female lead?" Leon asked.

"No, Mia will call a meeting this afternoon to tell everyone about it, and I am sure you all will like her idea," Kalos said.

"Alright Kalos, we will see you at the meeting. I want to show Brennan around before Mia calls the meeting," Loreley said.

"What time is the meeting, do you know?" Brennan asked.

"It is at three O'clock," Kalos told them and walked to his office.

"I guess we will show you the stage now," Loreley said and started walking to the entrance into the building.

Brennan was awed at the sight of the stage and all it's beauty. He could swear that he saw a strange small doll, but he just passed it off as jetlag. He was quite impressed with the size and structure of the stage itself. He was also impressed when Loreley told him that the sets were made by hand, and so were the costumes, and that the newest one would be designed my Mia.

While Brennan was still looking at the stage Loreley went backstage with Leon. When Loreley was about to go into another room Leon grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. He just needed some form of reassurance that she was only his.

"Let's finish this at the apartment," Loreley said pulling away slightly.

"Please don't, finish here I don't mind," the Fool said.

"Fool," Loreley said and pulled away from Leon and unhooked her legs from around his waist.

"Is that doll here?" Leon asked.

"Doll, psh, why does he always call me a doll. I am a man, a small one, but still a man," Fool ranted squinting his eyes at Leon.

"There isn't any other way to describe you," Loreley said honestly.

"You should tell him I know what underwear that you are wearing," Fool said.

"I am not going to ask how you know that, and I am not going to tell him that," Loreley said.

"Tell me what?" Leon asked.

"Nothing, Fool stop doing that," Loreley said and pulled on his coattail to get him away from Leon's face.

"Loreley why are you talking to a doll?" Brennan asked.

Both Loreley and Fool stopped their antics and turned toward Brennan who was standing inside the curtains and staring at them.

"You can see me?" The Fool asked in complete disbelief.

"Ja, who are you and why are you talking?" Brennan asked.

"I am the Fool and… you are no longer listening," Fool said stopping his introduction and watched Loreley, Leon, and Brennan talk.

"This is so unbelievable that you can see the Fool," Loreley said.

"Why can not everyone see him?" Brennan asks unaware of how important it is.

"No, Only the people who are going to be true Kalido Stage performers, can see him," Loreley said.

A/N: Alright Yall this is turning out a whole lot longer than I had suspected. I was hoping this was going to be a one-shot, well now I guess not. Gosh, I am sleepy, oh well. I get to do Relay For Life tomorrow with my friends, and I am so excited!! I really hope that you all enjoyed the story and that you review, because constructive criticism is good for me ya know, let me know what is not good, what I can improve on and stuff like that, well I will get the next chapter up soon. Good byes yall!!

Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kalido star character's but I do own my own so Ha, that that Lawyers.


	2. Chapter 2

**"You Bring Out the Wickedness in Me"**

**Chapter 2**

"English"

"**Supposed to be in German, but to Lazy to translate German."**

* * *

Last time: "This is so unbelievable that you can see the Fool," Loreley said.

"Why can not everyone see him?" Brennan asks unaware of how important it is.

"No, Only the people who are going to be true Kalido Stage performers, can see him," Loreley said.

* * *

This time: Loreley had shook Brennan's shoulder as if trying to force the aspect of him begin a true Kalido Star into his head but he had still denied it.

"So he can see it," Leon asked while the sat down on the stage.

"So it seems, but he doesn't want to believe it,' Loreley said to Leon. " But I can understand where he is coming from. Sora told me that the first time Fool started talking to her, she also didn't believe it," she continued.

"What I don't understand is why was he chosen,' Leon said nodding in the direction of Brennan who seemed to be engaged in a conversation about leotards with the Fool.

"It is just how it is, Leon. Who knows why the stage picked Sora, Brennan, Layla, or me, maybe because it saw something in us. You know, at first, I thought that it would only choose women, because of Layla, Sora, and me, and because of how the Fool is,' Loreley said.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Leon grumbled under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Loreley asked Leon turning to him.

"Nothing, I said nothing at all," Leon said looking away from Loreley.

* * *

"This is your dorm," Sarah said showing Brennan his room.

"Thank you Miss Sarah," Brennan told her entering his room.

"Oh, please call me Sarah," she said.

"All right, Sarah," Brennan said letting her name roll smoothly off his tongue thick with his German accent.

"If you need me you know where to find me," Sarah said blushing and exiting the room.

** "All right you can come out now,"** Brennan said in German after closing and locking the door.

** "Oh my goodness, I am never doing that again,"** A voice said also in German.

** "You were the one that insisted to come along, Gerda," **Brennan said to the small figure.

** "What would you do with out me, huh?" **Gerda asked Brennan.

** "I know that I wouldn't have to worry about you the whole entire time that I was here, who knows if Loreley can see you. Now that I found out that I can see the spirit of Kalido Stage. Who by the way is a complete pervert," **Brennan ranted.

** "Then he is perfect for you," **Gerda said.

** "I maybe a pervert, but you know that I am only interested in men, and besides, he is a spirit of a stage just like you. So both of you would get along great together," **Brennan said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

** "What do you think of the Leon, fellow,"** Gerda said floating in the air in front of him, taking off her long black coat.

** "What do you mean?"** Brennan asked adverting his gaze form Gerda's.

** "Don't give me that look I know that you have a thing for guys with long pale colored hair. So tell me what you think of him,"** Gerda said crossing her arms over her corseted front.

** "I have nothing to say about him, besides you know that I still have Dietrich waiting for me back in Germany, and I will not cheat on him what so ever, and that is it,"** Brennan said also crossing his arms.

** "Looking and wanting is not cheating,"** Gerda said.

** "Really?"** Brennan asks biting on a thumbnail, and looking at Gurda.

** "Really,"** Gerda replies.

** "I guess you are right,"** Brennan says sighing. **"All I really want to do is run my fingers though is hair, just to see if it was really as silky as it looks,"** Brennan admitted laying back on his bed.

** "Brennan,"** Gerda started but stopped when she saw that Brennan had fallen asleep. **"I guess the jetlag has finally caught up to him."**

* * *

"Brennan, Brennan wake up, it is time for the meeting," Loreley said as she shook Brennan's shoulders lightly trying to wake him up.

"**Go away I am still tired," **Brennan said swatting Loreley's hands away.

"**I don't care, you are a guest here, and you will come with me now, or so help me I will drag you out by something precious to you," **Loreley said.

"**I am up, I am up,"** Brennan said sitting up in his bed.

"**That is what I thought, now let's go before we are late,"** Loreley said pulling Brennan behind her by the hand.

* * *

"Ah you are finally here," Rosetta said referring to Brennan and Loreley.

"I am sorry I fell asleep," Brennan apologized.

"It was expected, because of the jetlag and all. By the way, I am Mia, and it is nice to meet you," Mia said shaking Brennan's offered hand.

"It is also a pleasure, I am Brennan," he said.

"Mia don't you have something to tell everyone," Kalos said.

"Oh yes. All right everyone listen up. There is going to be a new performance at Kalido Stage, I have not yet given it a title, but Kalos has already agreed to let us do it," Mia started. "First off I want all of you to know that most of the acts will be done on the ground, which is one of the reasons Kalos asked for Brennan to be here, because he performs mostly at a ground based level. In the first act there will be a ballroom dance type situation, which will proceed to a chase scene almost like Cinderella, but not quite. During the chase scene there will be an obstacle course type set with buildings and bars for you all to perform on. Un like Cinderella there will be two men pining for her attention and in the chase scene when the woman runs away from both of them, they both chase after her but only one succeeds in catching her. But the thing is, the one who catches her is not her true love, she truly loves the one that failed to catch her. Everyone will have his or her part. Sora and Rosette I know that you are both good at diablo, so as one of the obstacles the men will have to go through is flying diablos." Mia said.

"But Mia I wanted to really bad be up on the trapeze with Sora," Rosette said.

"I wasn't finished yet, now was I," Mia said looking over her glasses at Rosette. "At the end I want both Sora and Rosette to be on the trapeze along with everyone else but the three main characters. Both Leon and Brennan will be the male leads, and Loreley will be the female lead." Mia finished.

"If have any questions, ask her later, or see me. Mia will be giving you all scripts in a few days. I have asked a professional ballroom dance instructor to come. He will be here tomorrow," Kalos said and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Jordan for reviewing and also F/R for reviewing even though you flamed me. I am out of school, at least until September, so the story will go along much faster then it has been. I also will be going to AMA here in Richmond on Sunday the 17th, the last day when all the sales are!! I didn't have to take any of my exams which is awesome, yay me and my good grades, and just so you know F/R, I am in going into Advanced English and I had an 'A' all year, and my freshman year also. So I am going to be in advanced English in September again. Gosh I am sorry yall, you really shouldn't have to listen/see me rant. Any way I hope that yall enjoyed my story and that **YOU LEAVE A REVIEW::Hint, Hint::**

Luff yall, Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own Kalido Star or anything in relation to it, but I do own the plot and my OC characters :


End file.
